Everything The Secret
by Kamikanda Shizuku
Summary: semuanya adalah rahasia.. pembunuhan berantai yang tidak tahu alasannya sehingga menjadi tanda tanya besar.. siapakah dia ? OC, EYD ancur, Gore.. tidak suka ? terserah..
1. Chapter 1

**EVERYTHING THE SECRET**

Moshi-moshi minna san .. :D

Ini adalah fict kedua Shizu..

Disini Naruto punya kakak yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Kyuubi.. hehe

Selamat membaca ya..

Enjoying~~

...

...

**Rate T or M**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur, Gore**

Malam ini hujan turun dengan derasnya.. gemuruh petir seperti menggambarkan bahwa akan ada hal yang buruk menimpa seseorang.. dingin yang menusuk terasa sampai ke tulang, angin yang berhembus kencang terus meniup tanah beriringan dengan tetesan air hujan yang berjatuhan seakan beramai ramai untuk lebih dulu menapaki batas bumi.. pepohonan dengan susah payah menahan besarnya angin yang mendorong mereka seperti ingin menumbangkannya satu persatu.. jalanan pun sulit untuk ditampakkan, juga cahaya yang menerangipun belum cukup untuk menyorot..

Sesosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang di kuncir berwarna kuning dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya berlari menuju pintu gerbang asrama memakai jas hujan.. dengan menahan rasa takutnya dan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya ia berusaha membuka pintu gerbang tersebut.. dari awal dia sudah curiga.. seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang, itu yang membuat rasa ketakutannya bertambah..

"siapa itu ?", ia menengok.. nihil tak ada satupun orang menyahut dan menampakkan dirinya..

Tangannya begitu gemetar.. pada saat pengait pintu terbuka, ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh pundaknya.. ia pun menoleh lagi..

"k-kau siapa ?", tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bertanya..

Deidara melihat sesosok laki-laki berjubah yang menutupi kepalanya menyentuh pundaknya sembari merunduk tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya.. tangan kanannya tertutupi lengan jubahnya yang panjang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.. lelaki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, sampai pada akhirnya Deidara bertanya lagi..

"kau siapa ?"

Mereka saling berhadapan..

"...", lelaki itu tetap tak menjawab..

Deidara semakin penasaran dan ia mulai berani menyentuh pundak lelaki tersebut..

"tolong jawab aku..",

Lelaki itupun mendongak menatap Deidara tanpa ekspresi.. Deidara menyunggingkan senyuman..

"ah ternyata kau Neji, kau mengagetkanku saja.. haha.."

Neji adalah sahabat terdekat Deidara setelah Kyuubi, jadi jelas saja mereka begitu akrab.. tanpa mereka sadari hujanpun semakin deras..

"ayo kita masuk.. hujan semakin deras.."

Deidara membalikan tubuhnya hendak mendorong pagar, tetapi aktivitasnya terhenti karena Neji menarik tubuh Deidara secara kasar..

"hei ! ada ap- ? !" Deidara terkejut dan tiba-tiba Neji mendorongnya hingga jatuh terduduk..

"aduuhh ! ! Neji, apa yang kau lakukan ? !", tangan kanannya menyangga tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kirinya menutupi keningnya karena cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya yang sedang menatap ke arah Neji..

Neji merunduk melihat sahabatnya terjatuh.. dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menutupi, kemudian terlihatlah sebilah pisau tajam yang sedang di genggamnya erat-erat dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi..

"kau mau apa Neji ? ! !", Deidara terkejut dan membelalakan matanya melihat pisau yang digenggam Neji..

Dengan sigap, Neji melayangkan pisaunya itu ke arah Deidara..

"N-neji tunggu du-... AAARRRGGGHHHH ! ! !"

CROTT !

Darah segar mengalir dan terciprat pada wajah Neji.. Neji telah berhasil menghunuskan pisaunya tepat ke arah jantung Deidara sehingga Deidara meninggal seketika lalu pisau yang masih menancap pada tubuh Deidara diputar-putarnya menimbulkan luka semakin melebar dan jantung yang sudah tak berdetak itupun terlihat terbelah.. melonggarkan pisau dan menariknya ke bawah menjadi garis vertikal yang sedikit miring tanpa melepasnya, dan berhenti sampai pusar.. kemudian dia mencabut pisau takut-takut ada yang memperhatikan perlakuannya itu.. tubuh Deidara kini telah kaku terlentang didepan Neji dengan mata yang terbuka dan bibir yang menganga lebar.. hujan membasahi wajah tampan Deidara.. Neji memindahkan tubuh Deidara dan menguburnya di suatu tempat yang tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya.. dia membiarkan bercak darah di tanah itu, karena akan menghilang sendirinya tersapu oleh air hujan dan menghapusnya..

Neji berbicara lirih.. "maafkan aku kawan.."

Setelah itu, Neji menghilang dan lewat kabar burung bahwa dirinya telah meninggal.. dan jasad Neji telah diketemukan oleh seseorang dan menjadi gempar..

...oOo...

Pagi hari yang cerah dan matahari mulai melakukan aktivitasnya untuk menerangi pagi yang segar dan indah.. burung-burung mulai bercengkrama diantara pepohonan.. PERGURUAN KONOHA.. adalah tempat asrama khusus untuk murid laki-laki.. para murid telah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka pagi ini..

Sudah lama terjadi pembunuhan berantai di asrama tersebut, dan semua murid telah mengetahui masalah itu.. tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui siapa pelaku di balik semua itu.. masih tanda tanya besar.. sudah dilacak dan dicari pelakunya tetapi belum terungkap juga sampai sekarang.. semua penghuni asrama pun masih merasa takut berada di sana, takut – takut mereka yang diincar oleh pembunuh keji tersebut..

Pelajaran di kelas telah berakhir, semua murid bergegas keluar kelas dan pergi menuju kamar mereka masing – masing.. Naruto dan Deidara berjalan bersama.. sambil bercakap-cakap sedikit melepas penat setelah menulis dan mendengarkan pelajaran dikelas.. Naruto hari ini baru kembali setelah dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan..

"pagi ini cerah ya..", ujar Naruto dengan memasang senyuman menatap langit..

"tapi, katanya hari ini akan terjadi topan..", Deidara memberi tahu..

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Deidara, bagaimana keadaan di asrama ?"

Deidara tertegun atas pertanyaan Naruto padanya dan sedikit membelalakan mata..

"semua ketakutan, pelakunya belum tertangkap.."

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, kemudian Deidara melanjutkan pembicaraannya..

"lebih baik kamu jangan kembali dulu ke asrama hari ini.. setidaknya, sampai pelakunya tertangkap..", Deidara memberi saran..

"terima kasih Deidara, tapi aku tak boleh lari.. demi diriku sendiri dan demi orang yang mempercayaiku, aku tak mau lari.."

Tiba – tiba mereka bertemu dengan Shizune yang sedang membawakan tumpukan buku di tangannya..

Shizune terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Deidara..

"oh.. Naruto.. sudah tak apa – apa ?", tanya Shizune sedikit cemas..

Naruto merunduk sambil meminta maaf, "ya.. maaf telah mencemaskan anda.."

Shizune pun berlalu, Naruto berjalan di depan Deidara yang sedang berdiri terdiam di belakangnya.. lalu Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh..

"Deidara, terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini ya..", Naruto melambaikan tangannya..

"ah.. iya.. sama – sama.."

Saat dia berjalan, ada 2 orang laki-laki melihatnya kemudian saling berbisik membicarakan tentang Naruto dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.. tanpa memperdulikan mereka berdua, Naruto berbelok melewati jalan lain untuk menghindari mereka yang sedang membicarakan dirinya itu..

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Chouji hendak menanyakan sesuatu.. sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Chouji nomor 206 dia berdiri dan mengetuk pintu..

TOK TOK..

Chouji yang penakut mendengar ketukan pintu dan menyahut dari dalam kamar tanpa membuka pintu..

"s-siapa ?"

"Naruto..", jawab Naruto..

Chouji pun akhirnya membuka pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar.. lagsung saja Naruto bicara dengan mimik wajah khawatir..

"maaf, tiba – tiba datang.. tapi, ada yang harus aku bicarakan, makanya aku keluar dari rumah sakit.."

Chouji langsung menjawab dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat, "tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan !"

"tolonglah, Chouji.. sebelum pindah, beri tahu aku penyebab kematian kakak.."

"tidak ! aku tak tahu apa – apa ! itu bohong ! !", Chouji berteriak ketakutan.. "tinggalkan aku !"

Chouji mendorong Naruto keluar dan langsung menutup pintu keras dengan debaman yang menggema seluruh ruangan..

BLAM !

"Chouji.. Chouji tolong bukakan pintu.. Chouji..", Naruto berusaha membuka pintu, tetapi hasinya nihil.. Chouji tidak mau membukakan pintunya..

Dan tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam kamarnya..

SIIING

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya, "aku akan kembali, tolong dipikirkan ya.."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Chouji.. tak disadari, Sasori mengintip di balik pintu kamarnya karena suara teriakan Chouji yang terdengar sampai kamar miliknya..

Di rumah sakit, Sasuke ingin menjenguk Naruto dan bertanya pada suster dimana Naruto tetapi Naruto telah keluar dari rumah sakit..

Sasuke terkejut, "apa ? ! keluar ? !"

"lebih tepat KABUR.. habis tanpa izin sih..", ujar suster ketus..

"dasar Naruto..", asap mengepul dari kepalanya karena kesal terhadap ulah Naruto yang diperbuatnya..

Suster melanjutkan pembicaraan, "sarafnya tak apa-apa, jadi mau keluar kapanpun juga sudah boleh... padahal ada yang ingin diberitahukan sebelum keluar rumah sakit.."

"eh ?"

"ini diketahui saat tes keseluruhan.. obat tidur itu tidak baik.."

Sasuke terheran atas ucapan suster itu, "obat tidur ? Naruto minum obat tidur ?"

"ya.. jika tak bisa tidur, periksa saja kesini..", suster menadahkan tangan disampingnya menggambarkan untuk datang ke rumah sakit tersebut..

"eh.. iya.."

Sasuke langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan suster dan keluar dari rumah sakit dengan kecemasan pada dirinya..

_Obat tidur ! mengapa tak sadar ? itu sebabnya mengapa pada saat peristiwa itu terjadi, ingatan Naruto hilang.. Naruto dibuat tidur dengan obat oleh pelakunya !_

Di tempat lain.. tepatnya di kamar Naruto..

Naruto dengan cemas duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya.. ia menggigit jari jempolnya sambil memikirkan Chouji..

Inner Naruto

_Chouji besok akan keluar dari sini.. sebelumnya ia harus menceritakannya padaku.. tapi bagaimana ?_

TREK !

Naruto bangun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.. dan menoleh ke arah pintu.. dilihatnya di bawah sela pintu ada sepucuk surat tertata disana.. Naruto menghampiri pintu..

_Memo ? kapan.. jangan-jangan hanya usil.._

SREK

Naruto mengambil surat tersebut lalu membukanya.. setelah membacanya, Naruto sedikit terkejut.. surat itu berisikan kalau Chouji bisa menemuinya kalau hanya 10 menit saja, yang tertanda Chouji..

Naruto langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar Chouji..

Sesampainya di depan kamar..

TOK TOK..

"Chouji !"

Tak ada jawaban..

"ini Naruto, Chouji.."

TOK TOK..

Tetap tak ada jawaban..

Naruto mencoba membuka pintu, dan ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci..

KLIK

"Chouji ?"

_Terbuka.._

"Chouji, anu... aku sudah baca memonya.."

Ternyata Chouji tidak ada didalam kamar..

_Tak ada ?_

Naruto terus mencari, "Chouji ?"

Dicari-cari di seluruh kamar tetap batang hidungnya tak terlihat juga.. Naruto semakin khawatir saja..

_Tak mungkin ! kan Chouji yang menulis surat.._

Naruto mengingat kembali isi memo yang di terimanya beberapa menit yang lalu..

_Tak ditulis waktunya.. kalau jam segini, mungkin ia di kantin.. 30 menit lagi, aku kembali ke sini.._

Naruto melewati kasur Chouji, Naruto tak sadar kalau ada darah yang mengalir dari bawah kasur milik Chouji.. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya..

KLIK

ZREG !

Tiba – tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang yang membuatnya berteriak ketakutan..

"GYAAAA ! !"

BLAM !

Pintu tertutup dengan debaman keras oleh orang yang menarik tangan Naruto yang menariknya keluar kamar Chouji dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Naruto.. ternyata yang menarik tangan Naruto adalah Sasuke..

"Sasuke ! mengejutkan saja !"

"aku tahu sesuatu yang gawat ! obat tidur !", Sasuke memasang tampang serius..

"o-obat tidur ?"

"ya ! coba ingat baik – baik sebelum kasus itu terjadi.. apa ada yang memberimu minum atau makanan ?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat memorinya..

"tunggu dulu..", Naruto berfikir..

_Tapi makan selalu dikantin.._

Dia ingat, terakhir yang memberi Naruto makanan dan minuman adalah Deidara..

"Deidara..", kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto..

"apa ? !", Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya..

Inner Naruto

_Deidara ? ! tapi, masa sih ! Deidara.._

Naruto langsung mengelak, "tak .. tak mungkin ! aku tak percaya.. ada maksud apa sebenarnya ? !"

"aku tak tahu alasannya.. tapi, selain dia, tak ada orang yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu, kan ?"

"tapi.. Deidara tak mungkin berbuat begitu.."

Inner Naruto

_Membunuh orang.. dan menimpakan kesalahannya padaku.._

Naruto melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "tak mungkin.. kan.. ia sangat akrab dengan kakak.. ia juga sangat baik terhadap ku.."

Mereka terdiam sejenak..

Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya, "bukan ! bukan Deidara ! pada hari kakak meninggal, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Deidara di kelas.."

"kamu pasti ? !"

"ya ! aku pulang ke asrama dan minum teh.. tapi itu kakak yang membuatkannya.. jadi pasti bukan Deidara !"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kening Sasuke.. dan Sasuke tak dapat berkata apa-apa.. dia berbalik menuju pintu dan mendudukan diri sambil menyender pada pintu..

BRAK

"aku jadi bingung.. apa ada yang salah ya ?", Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan sambil tetap berbicara.. "kukira yang membunuh kakakmu sama dengan yang membunuh Neji dan Bu Tsunade.."

"aku juga begitu.. kupikir tak mungkin ada 2 orang pembunuh di sekolah ini.. tapi.."

Sasuke begitu serius menyimak percakapan Naruto dengan dirinya..

"Sasuke.. ada satu hal yang telah ku ketahui.. kecelakaan yang membuatku masuk ke rumah sakit penyebabnya adalah didorong oleh Kiba.."

Sasuke sangat terkejut dan sedikit berteriak, "di dorong oleh Kiba ? ! !"

"sstt.. sstt..", Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya menghimbau Sasuke agar tidak berisik..

"mengapa diam saja !"

"ngomong juga percuma.. tak akan ada yang percaya.."

"tapi kau bisa tewas ! kalau betul.."

"lupakan saja hal itu.. aku tak apa-apa kok.."

"Naruto..", Sasuke sudah sangat cemas..

"dengar, Sasuke.. kejadian itu memberi petunjuk yang lebih penting.. Kiba dan kawan-kawan percaya bahwa aku yang membunuh Neji dan yang lainnya.. mungkin, untuk membalas dendam terhadap kakak.."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya, "itu sih.. seperti mengaku saja bahwa merekalah pelakunya.."

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke dengan hati yang bimbang..

Sasuke teringat sesuatu, "tunggu dulu ! bukankah bagi Deidara, posisimu juga seperti itu ? !"

"a-apa.. mana mungkin.. Deidara membalaskan dendam kakak ?", tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat..

"ya ! kau bilang, ia teman yang terdekat, kan ?"

"tapi.. mengapa ia menimpakan kesalahannya padaku ? lagipula kasus Bu Tsunade juga.. aku tak mengira Bu Tsunade bersangkutan dengan kematian kakak..", Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya..

Inner Sasuke

_Oh ya ? itu terjadi semata-mata hanya untuk menjebloskan Naruto.. tak mungkin ! tak ada alasan untuk melakukan itu.. selain Kyuubi dan kepala sekolah, Naruto baru kali ini bertemu dengan yang lainnya.._

Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil berfikir..

"Sasuke.. aku harus pergi.."

"kemana ? !"

"kamar Chouji. Ia menemuiku kalau 10 menit saja.."

"tunggu, jangan-jangan ini jebakan.."

"Chouji takkan berbuat begitu.. walaupun kecurigaannya padaku belum hilang, mungkin ia akan menceritakan tentang penyebab kematian kakak.. Sasuke, kembalilah sebelum hujan turun.. sepertinya mau datang topan.."

Di luar awan sudah menghitam, datang beserta gemuruhnya bersiap akan menghujani kembali dan membasahi bumi.. tak lupa dengan angin yang telah lebih dulu berhembus kencang.. pemandangan pun menjadi gelap gulita..

Naruto mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu keluar.. Sasuke membuka pintu, Naruto berdiri di belakangnya menunggu..

Sasuke menoleh, "hati-hati, Naruto.. khususnya pada Deidara.. jangan terlalu percaya.."

"sa-sasuke.."

"aku tahu, kamu ingin percaya padanya.. tapi ia yang paling mencurigakan.. selain kejadian kakakmu, yang bisa memberi obat ke kamu hanya dia.."

Naruto merunduk, "ya.."

"Naruto.."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendengar kata-kata Sasuke..

"kamu datang kesini demi kakakmu.. tapi kali ini, berjanjilah padaku untuk berhati-hati.."

Raut wajah Naruto menjadi sedih.. tangan kanan Naruto mencoba meraih punggung Sasuke.. dan menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung Sasuke yang hangat.. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu..

"baik aku berjanji.."

Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto mesra..

_Janji dengan kakak tak dapat kupenuhi.. setidaknya.. janji dengan Sasuke harus bisa kupenuhi.._

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Wuuaahhh...

Shizu tak tahu ini fict termasuk kategori gore atau tidak.. hehehe *nyengir kuda*

Shizu TBC yahh.. tunggu next chap nya okay.. :D

Shizu tak akan bosan untuk bilang..

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERYTHING THE SECRET**

Moshi – moshi..

Shizu kembali dengan chapter ke 2 nih..

Mari kita lanjutkan ya ceritanya..

Selamat membaca..

Happy reading~~

Enjoy~~..

...

...

**Rate T or M**

**OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur, Gore**

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Suara gemuruh petir sudah mulai menggelegar ke penjuru ruangan.. awan hitam muncul menandakan akan ada badai topan terjadi.. hawa dingin pun merasuk menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang.. malam yang gelap semakin gelap dan dingin yang begitu sangat menusuk seperti bunga es pada lemari es..

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ruang kamar Chouji.. rasa penasaran ingin tahu, terus berputar-putar berkelut difikirannya.. ia berharap Chouji bicara dan memberi tahu yang ia ketahui pada dirinya.. dengan sedikit rasa cemas juga takut akan petir berteriak menimbulkan bulu kuduknya semakin mengeri..

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar..

TOK TOK..

"Chouji.. Chouji.."

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto semakin khawatir.. keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya tanpa hambatan.. ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu membuka pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci..

KLIK

Naruto membuka pintu lebar-lebar.. "Chouji ?"

GLEK !

Naruto meneguk paksa ludahnya.. pandangannya tertuju pada bagian bawah kasur milik Chouji.. saking terkejutnya, mata Naruto menjadi membesar melihat darah yang banyak keluar di balik sprei kasur yang menutupi kolong kasur tersebut.. cairan kental berwarna merah yang menimbulkan bau amis di setiap sudut ruangan itu membuat Naruto semakin bergidik ngeri.. tubuh Naruto mengejang seketika.. jantung menjadi semakin berdetak keras.. apa gerangan terjadi ? darah siapa itu ?.. tanda tanya..

DEG DEG

_Da-darah ? ! ja-jangan – jangan.._

DEG DEG

_Ja-jangan-jangan Chouji.._

Dengan penasaran dan segenap keberanian Naruto berusaha memegang sprei debgan gemetar..

SREEK

"GYYAAAAAA ! ! !"

Naruto begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan keji didepannya ini dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.. kedua bola matanya terbelalak sukses..

GRATAK

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh terduduk kebelakang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.. tangan kirinya menyangga tubuhnya yang sedang terjatuh sempurna di lantai ubin yang dingin..

_Chouji ! kejam.. mengapa.. mengapa begini ?_

Tubuh Chouji berlumuran darah, baju seragamnya di dominasi oleh warna merah darah yang kental.. keadaannya begitu mengenaskan, mata sebelah kiri Chouji sudah tak berbentuk lagi, matanya telah hilang menimbulkan lubang yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dan urat urat yang kenyal keluar dari lubang matanya.. mata sebelah kanannya hanya dapat terbelalak kosong dan mulut menganga mengeluarkan darah.. di lehernya terdapat beberapa tusukan yang menghancurkan tenggorokan, isi perut yang sudah buyar terkoyak sadis seperti habis digigiti oleh seekor harimau yang lapar.. gumpalan daging menyembul keluar dan berserakan di lantai tak jauh dari tubuhnya.. usus yang panjang berada diluar seperti ditarik ujungnya sampai keluar.. perutnya sudak koyak dan tak berbentuk lagi.. bau amis dari tubuhnya semakin tercium ke seluruh ruangan..

Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan getaran yang amat sangat hebat.. Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya..

Tiba – tiba ada suara diambang pintu yang berada di belakang Naruto.. tatapan Naruto menjadi kosong..

"benar dugaanku.. kaulah yang melakukannya !"

Naruto menoleh.. dan ternyata asal suara itu adalah Kiba yang berdiri di mulut pintu sambil tangan kanannya memegang pinggir pintu dengan wajah yang emosi..

"KIBA ? !", teriak Naruto kaget.. Naruto semakin ketakutan, "bu-bukan ! bukan aku !"

Naruto mencoba untuk membela dirinya, tapi Kiba tidak percaya..

"ketika kau kembali ke asrama, Chouji terbunuh ! apa masih bisa menyangkal ? !"

Naruto bangkit berdiri..

"pembunuh ! siapa korban yang berikutnya ? ! aku ? atau tuan Sasori ?", ujar Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya beberapa centi kedepan dan menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan kesal kemudian menutup pintu..

Naruto hanya terdiam dan gugup..

( Flashback )

Chouji pernah berkata pada Naruto bahwa semuanya takut dengan dirinya..

"Kiba takut pada Naruto.. ia mengira, mungkin kami yang jadi korban berikutnya.. karena kau adik Kyuubi..", Chouji berkata dengan tangan yang gemetar pada Naruto yang membuat Naruto menjadi heran.. mengapa semua takut pada Naruto ?

( Flashback End )

Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan mulai bicara..

"mengapa kalian takut padaku ? bukankah yang membunuh kakak adalah kalian ? !", nada bicara Naruto menjadi tinggi..

Kiba terkejut dan menyangkal, "membunuh ? ! apa yang kau katakan ? ! Kyuubi itu bunuh diri !"

Tubuh Naruto menjadi beku, dan dengan tatapan kosong..

Inner Naruto

_Bunuh diri ? kakak bunuh diri ?_

Gambaran tubuh Kyuubi yang terjun bunuh diri memakai piyama dari lantai atas.. itulah yang ada dibenak Naruto..

Naruto tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Kiba, "bohong ! kakak mengatakan mungkin ada yang ingin membunuhnya.. kalian yang memberi surat ancaman dan usil padanya 'kan ? !"

"itu memang pantas baginya !", ujar Kiba sedikit berteriak..

Kiba mulai menceritakan sosok Kyuubi yang sebenarnya..

"Tak ada yang bisa menyangkalnya kalau dia anak kepala sekolah.. ia memperalat kami.. seperti seorang Raja.."

Inner Naruto

_Kakak begitu ?_

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya..

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Suara petir terus bergemuruh dan hujan pun perlahan turun kemudian turun dengan deras..

"Tapi, ketika tuan Sasori datang.. posisinya menjadi terbalik.. orang tua Tuan Sasori adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh.. malah dapat menghancurkan perguruan ini.. itu melegakan.. teman – teman Kyuubi yang selama ini diperlakukan seperti pesuruh mulai meninggalkannya..", Kiba tersenyum sinis..

Kiba melanjutkan, "tapi itu terjadi 2-3 hari sebelum kamu pindah kesini.."

( Flashback )

Sasori bersama teman – teman Kyuubi yang telah meninggalkan Kyuubi datang menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang berdiri di taman asrama.. Sasori berdiri di barisan paling depan.. Kyuubi menatapnya penuh kebencian..

Sasori tersenyum dan berkata, "lebih baik, buang pikiran untuk bersaing denganku.. kalau tidak, kepala sekolah yang kebingungan.."

Kyuubi mulai membuka bibirnya yang manis, "seperti harapan kalian.. aku akan menghilang dari perguruan ini.. tapi ingatlah ! aku takkan memaafkan kalian.."

Kyuubi membalikan tubuh memunggungi mereka sambil merunduk..

"akan kubalas ! walau harus meminjam wajah orang lain.. rohku akan terus hidup..", Kyuubi menoleh dan memasang senyuman nistanya pada mereka..

"pasti akan kubalas ! kalian semuanya !", kata – kata Kyuubi penuh dengan penekanan dan tidak main – main..

( Flashback End )

"lalu.. Kyuubi meninggal..", ucap Kiba penuh kemenangan..

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam lalu merunduk seolah perkataan Kiba adalah suatu kebohongan belaka..

Inner Naruto

_Apa yang dikatakannya ? apa aku percaya hal itu ? entahlah.. siapa yang harus kupercaya ? !_

Matanya menyipit sayu.. kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Kiba kembali..

Kiba berkata, "karena itu, tak salah lagi.. pelakunya pasti kamu !"

"eh !", Naruto melihat pintunya terbuka..

"setelah kamu datang, semua kejadian.."

"p-pintunya..",

Pintu semakin lebar terbuka di belakang Kiba.. dan ada sebuah tangan yang menyembul keluar dengan memegang sebilah pisau tajam tepat didepan wajah Kiba..

"Kiba dibelakangmu !", Naruto memanggil Kiba berteriak..

Kiba melihat sebuah tangan membawa pisau di depan wajahnya.. dan..

ZLAB !

Dilayangkannya pisau ke leher Kiba hingga dalam oleh pelaku yang tidak diketahui.. darah pun muncrat dan tercecer ke lantai..

"GYYAAAAAA ! !", Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.. memalingkan wajah karena tak tega untuk melihat tragedi tersebut..

Kemudian pelaku mencabut kembali pisau miliknya..

BRUK !

Tubuh Kiba terjatuh kedepan tengkurap.. debaman keras menghatam tubuhnya dengan wajah yang menoleh kekanan dan mata yang terbelalak kosong juga mulut yang menganga.. darah semakin banyak keluar dari leher yang telah berlubang..

Naruto melihat Kiba yang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai dengan gemetar.. dia sudah tak bernyawa, meninggal seketika..

DRAP DRAP !

Pelaku kabur berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.. Naruto melihat sekilas pelaku tersebut lari..

"TUNGGU !"

Naruto hendak berlari mengejar pelaku tetapi ia menoleh ke arah tubuh Kiba yang sudah tak bernyawa.. sebenarnya ia tak tega meninggalkan Kiba, tapi ia harus mengejar pelaku tersebut..

"Kiba..", ujar Naruto dengan lirih..

Naruto keluar dari kamar dan berlari mengejar sang pelaku keji itu..

_Dia ! dia yang membunuh Neji dan yang lainnya ! Siapa ? ! siapakah dia ? !_

Naruto terus berlari.. ia telah sampai di depan tangga.. lalu berhenti kebingungan..

_Kemana ?_

Ia teringat kata – kata Sasuke 'berjanjilah untuk hati – hati'..

Keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.. kemudian ia menuruni tangga..

_Harus telefon polisi.._

Naruto menemukan telefon tempel di koridor.. kemudian dengan cepat menghampiri..

CRIK

Naruto meraih gagang telefon dan memencet tombol.. tapi, tak ada suara berbunyi..

_Telfonnya rusak.._

Naruto cemas dan meneguk ludah paksa..

...oOo...

Di ruang kamar Sasuke..

TARRR !

Tak henti – hentinya gemuruh petir murka dan hujanpun semakin tak terkendali.. Sasuke mencemaskan keadaan Naruto.. gelisah memikirkan sambi menatap keluar jendela..

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

( Sasuke POV )

_Kenapa ya ? kok tak tenang.. mungkin karena cuaca ini ?_

Tiba – tiba aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku..

"ya..", jawabku..

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan kubuka.. siapa yang datang dimalam begini ?

KLIK

Ternyata Itachi yang datang..

"Itachi nii.. ada apa ?", kataku heran..

Itachi masuk dan menutu pintu.. dan memberikan sesuatu padaku aku pun menerimanya..

"ini..", kata Itachi sambil memberikan selembar foto padaku..

"eh foto kelas XII.. polos sekali.."

"ingat.. jangan bilang – bilang pada guru ya..", ujar Itachi memberitahuku..

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, "baik.."

Aku lihat dengan seksama foto yang kupegang.. dan mataku tertuju pada 1 laki - laki..

_Ini.. apa maksudnya ?_

Itachi heran melihat gelagatku, "Sasuke ? ada apa ?"

"kau tahu ini siapa ? yang tak pakai kacamata..", kataku sembari menunjuk salah satu laki - laki yang ada didalam foto disamping laki - laki berkaca mata..

"jelas tahu dong.. dia Namikaze Kyuubi, yang meninggal bulan lalu..", ujar Itachi menjelaskan..

"Namikaze Kyuubi ? ! orang ini ?", aku spontan berteriak..

"ya, dia anak kepala sekolah.. primadona perguruan kita yang setaraf dengan Sasori.."

_Mana mungkin.. tapi jika benar ini Namikaze Kyuubi.._

PRAK

Suara hujan menghujam kaca jendela.. aku pun bergegas memakai jaket dan pergi keluar kamar..

"eh Sasuke, mau kemana ? !", teriak Itachi memanggilku..

Itachi berteriak di mulut pintu memanggil diriku yang tengah berlari meninggalkannya..

"jam keluar sudah lewat !"

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Aku berlari keluar gedung asrama di tengah – tengah derasnya hujan menyerbu tubuhku..

_Kasus beruntun terjadi .. seperti menunggu Naruto datang ke perguruan ini.._

KATS

Terbesit di benakku..

_Menunggu.. memang ada orang yang menunggu !_

( End Sasuke POV )

kembali pada posisi Naruto..

Naruto pergi menuju ruang TU.. dan bertanya pada seorang Ibu didalam ruangan.. Naruto berbicara di luar jendela.. karena yang boleh masuk hanyalah yang berkepentingan saja..

"bu.. pengawas tak ada ya ?", tanya Naruto cemas..

Tetapi nihil, tak ada satu pun pengawas yang berjaga malam ini..

_Bagaimana nih ? telefon lain.. oh iya, kalau di sekolah mungkin ada.._

Naruto membalikkan tubuh mungilnya hendak berjalan pergi ke tempat sekolah..

GLEK

Ia kaget, meneguk ludah paksa dan menghentikan jalannya saat ia melihat tiba – tiba ada Sasori bersama teman – temannya yang kini telah berada dihadapannya dengan tatapan kebencian pada dirinya..

Lee berteriak pada Naruto, "JAHAT !"

"Chouji dan Kiba terbunuh.. itu perbuatanmu kan ? !", sambung Shikamaru yang berada di tengah – tengah Shino dan Sai.. (triple S.. hehehe)

Naruto tetap membela dirinya pada yang lain, "bukan ! bukan aku ! pelakunya orang lain !"

Naruto menjadi ketakutan, dikepung oleh segerombol orang yang meyakini bahwa dirinyalah dalang dari semua ini.. jadi mereka berprinsip untuk menjepit Naruto agar mau mengaku..

Dengan santai dan nada bicara yang sok tuan pangeran, Sasori berkata, "Naruto, jangan cari alasan lagi.. aku melihatmu keluar dari kamar Chouji dengan terburu – buru.."

Sasori memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dihadapan Naruto.. Naruto semakin terdesak..

"i – itu..", ujar Naruto terbata – bata..

Lee terus menuduh Naruto dengan kesal, "jahat ! sampai berapa korban kau baru puas ? !"

"halang pintu keluarnya..", suruh Sasori pada Lee..

Lee berlari menuju pintu keluar yang berada dibelakang Naruto..

TAP TAP !

Naruto menengok dengan panik..

Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "karena anak kepala sekolah, polisi tak dapat bertindak apa – apa.. karena itu.."

Sasori mengeluarkan pisau dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri.. aura aneh keluar dari tubuhnya seolah ingin menakut – nakuti Naruto agar mau mengaku..

"kami harus melindungi diri sendiri..", Sasori menyunggingkan senyuman yang menyeramkan.. membuat Naruto menjadi ketakutan..

"Sa – Sasori.."

Naruto mundur perlahan dengan gemetar..

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi semuanya yang persepsinya sama.. Naruto semakin terdesak dengan keadaan ini.. sebenarnya ia tak tahu apa – apa, malah ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua masalah yang ditujukan padanya.. dia harus minta tolong pada siapa ? adakah yang dapat membela dirinya yang sudah diambang kebencian para murid yang dilampiaskan padanya itu ? mereka sudah mengintimidasi Naruto agar membuka mulutnya tanpa menyerah sedikit pun.. Naruto sendiri belum menemukan titik terangnya agar dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dan menghentikan tuduhan yang tak pernah ia lakukan..

Semua masih misteri.. ia berharap ada yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan dan mengeluarkan diri yang tenggelam dalam lautan penuh kebencian..

Sebuah tanda tanya besar.. dia sendiri pun tak mengerti..

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Wuuaahhh...

Shizu tak tahu ini fict termasuk kategori gore atau tidak.. hehehe *nyengir kuda*

Shizu TBC yahh.. tunggu next chap nya okay.. :D

Shizu tak akan bosan untuk bilang..

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYTHING THE SECRET**

Moshi – moshi..

Shizu kembali dengan chapter ke 3 nih..

Mari kita lanjutkan ya ceritanya..

Selamat membaca..

Happy reading~~

Enjoy~~..

...

...

**Rate T or M**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur**

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Hujan tak henti – hentinya turun.. dan cuaca semakin memburuk malam ini.. setelah kejadian pembunuhan berantai itu terjadi, hujan terus turun dan dengan membawa hawa yang mencekam.. gelapnya malam menambah seram dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, ditambah lagi dengan tragedi pembunuhan berantai yang masih berlanjut.. informasi yang Naruto dan Sasuke temukan masih belum cukup untuk memecahkan masalah ini.. rasa takut tetap menyelimuti, dan dengan kejadian tersebut membuat para murid harus menjaga diri mereka masing – masing.. siapa lagi yang menyuruh mereka begitu selain Tuan muda Sasori yang tampan dan juga termasuk saingan terberat Kyuubi.. Kyuubi tak pernah mau mengakui kekalahannya terhadap Sasori, dia terus berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan melebihi Sasori.. tapi, yang mendukung Sasori terlalu banyak.. dan takdir pun berkata lain..

Satu persatu teman – teman Kyuubi pergi meninggalkannya dan beralih pada Tuan Muda Sasori.. mereka merasa diperalat dan diperbudak oleh Kyuubi, karena merasa dirinya lah yang berkuasa karena dia anak kepala sekolah dan semua murid harus tunduk dan mengikuti apapun yang diperintahkan olehnya.. Naruto adik Kyuubi, tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, sifat asli Kyuubi pun ia tak mengetahuinya.. apakah Kyuubi hanya memasang topeng di wajahnya selama ini.. Kushina adalah ibu kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik Perguruan Konoha ini.. saking sibuknya, ia tak dapat memantau kegiatan apa saja yang mereka berdua lakukan..

Sasuke berlari di tengah derasnya hujan dengan cepat menuju kekediaman Kushina.. rumah nan megah milik Kushina hanya berisikan dua orang, pembantu dan Kushina sajalah yang menempatinya.. suaminya, Minato telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil yang masuk ke jurang.. sedangkan Naruto kini berada di asrama..

Sesampainya didepan pintu, dengan cepat ia mengetuk pintu dengan rasa tidak sabar..

TOK TOK..

Pembantu Kushina bernama Aiko (OC), membuka pintu.. langsung saja Sasuke menanyakan keberadan ibu kepala sekolah dengan terburu-buru..

"kepala sekolah ada ?"

"ada, tapi ada apa ya ?", ujar bibi Aiko dengan sedikit rasa takut menatap Sasuke yang seperti dikejar anjing di malam hari..

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya..", Sasuke hendak masuk, tapi tubuhnya di tahan oleh bibi Aiko..

"tidak bisa kalau tak punya janji terlebih dahulu ! tak bisa, kembalilah !", kata bibi Aiko tegas..

Sasuke terus memaksa, "ini darurat ! saya harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah !"

"nyonya tidak mau bertemu dengan orang tanpa janji lebih dulu !"

Kushina yang berada didalam kamar di lantai 2 mendengar ada suara keributan dilantai bawah.. segera ia keluar kamar dan berbicara dari lantai atas di pinggir pagar beraksen mewah tersebut.. dan menengok ke arah mereka berdua yang sedang berdebat..

"ada ribut – ribut apa ?", tanya Kushina..

"nyo – nyonya..", bibi Aiko ketakutan melihat Kushina..

Sasuke langsung berbicara dengan nada serius sambil menatap Kushina yang berada diatas, "bu kepala sekolah !"

"kamu ?", Kushina terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang familiar..

Kushina pun turun dari tangga dan menghampiri mereka berdua.. ia memakai jas putih dan rok yang seperti kantoran selutut berwarna putih.. pakaiannya sungguh glamour dan cocok sekali ia kenakan dan pas dengan warna kulitnya yang putih mulus juga memiliki wajah yang cantik menawan..

"ia muridku, biarkan ia masuk..", perintah Kushina pada bibi Aiko..

Dengan sedikit gugup bibi Aiko mengangguk, "i-iya.."

Kushina berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan bertanya sambil memasang wajah keheranan, "ada apa ? jam keluar sudah lewat.."

"saya ada cerita penting..", ujar Sasuke penuh keseriusan padanya..

Keringat menuruni pelipis Sasuke sambil menatap Kushina, "tentang kejadian akhir – akhir ini.."

Kushina menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam.. Kushina membalikan tubuhnya menghadap bibi Aiko yang berada di belakangnya..

"Bibi Aiko, pintunya biar saya yang tutup.. bibi kembali saja ke kamar ya.."

"ya, baiklah..", bibi Aiko menuruti perintah Kushina dan pergi berlalu..

Kushina menutup pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa yang mewah dan mahal miliknya.. mereka berdua pun duduk berhadapan dan di tengah diantara mereka ada meja berkaca..

Kushina menawarkan minuman, "mau kopi ?"

"tidak, terima kasih..", Sasuke menolak dengan sopan..

"lalu, apa cerita penting itu ?", tanya Kushina..

"sebenarnya.. tentang Kyuubi yang telah meninggal.. yang memastikan itu Kyuubi.. Ibu 'kan ?"

Kushina terkejut dan spontan membelalakan matanya.. kemudian memasang kembali wajah tanpa ekspresi..

"ibu kira cerita apa.. ya, sudah tentu.."

Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya sembari merunduk sedikit menatap ke arah meja didepannya, "saya dengar wajahnya rusak.. apakah benar itu Kyuubi ?"

KATS

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Suara gemuruh petir terdengar lagi.. Sasuke menatap Kushina serius menunggu jawaban dari kepala sekolah Perguruan Konoha, sedangkan Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang sedikit melebar seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.. tetapi dia tak menjawab, malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke, seolah tak ingin membicarakan apa yang Sasuke tanyakan padanya..

"apa.. yang ingin kau katakan ?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar foto yang ia terima dari Itachi dari dalam kantung jaket miliknya dan menaruh diatas meja..

"saya sadar setelah melihat foto ini.. Kyuubi dan.."

TREK

Tiba – tiba mati lampu.. dengan sekejap ruangan menjadi remang – remang gelap..

Terbesit di fikiran Sasuke dan melebarkan kedua matanya..

GREK

Suara kursi berdesit.. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya..

"asrama putera !", ujar Sasuke sedikit berteriak..

Kushina menoleh kesekelilingnya dengan sedikit panik, "mati lampu ?"

Sasuke melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "hanya di asrama putera ? !"

Inner Sasuke

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. Naruto.._

Tiba – tiba ia memikirkan keadaan Naruto, dan takut hal buruk akan menimpa diri Naruto.. Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kushina sedikit remang – remang..

"tolong telefon polisi ! saya kesana lebih dulu !"

Sasuke hendak berlari ingin pergi ke tempat kantor polisi tapi.. Kushina mengambil sebuah vas beling dari meja rias tempat foto – foto berbingkai dan menggenggamnya.. kemudian..

BRAK

Kushina memukul kepala bagian belakang Sasuke dengan vas yang ia genggam.. Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui merasa pusing dan ambruk menghantam lantai menjadi posisi tengkurap..

Kushina menatap Sasuke yang telah pingsan di lantai rumahnya yang dingin dengan tatapan stoic tanpa ekspresi..

ZRRRRRRSS

Suara hujan yang deras semakin terdengar di telinga.. membasahi seluruh kota Konoha dengan serempak, angin yang kencang menghembuskan pada pepohonan.. pohon yang besar pun tak luput untuk menahan akar agar tak tumbang.. hawa dingin mulai masuk dari celah – celah ke dalam ruangan.. 

...oOo... 

Di tempat Naruto yang masih terdesak oleh kawanan Sasori..

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alis ketakutan, keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.. ia berusaha melindungi dirinya, dengan perlahan – lahan ia melangkah mundur menghindari mereka yang semakin menghimpit tubuh mungilnya.. semua mata menatap tajam ke arahnya..

FHHT

Lampu di seluruh ruangan redup.. termasuk ruangan yang sedang didiami Naruto dan kawanan Sasori.. semua terkejut dan menoleh kesegala arah..

"mati lampu ? !", semua berteriak karena kaget..

Naruto berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak pundak sebelah kiri Gaara, namun Naruto tak memperdulikan dan terus berlari..

"aduuhh !", Gaara terkejut dirinya di tubruk oleh Naruto dan melihat dengan keadaan remang – remang bahwa Naruto telah kabur, "ia lari ! ke atas !"

Sasori mendengar suara Gaara dan melihat Naruto sedang berlari di tangga menuju lantai 2.. wajah Sasori menjadi panik..

"cepat tangkap ! jika dibiarkan, nanti jatuh korban lagi !", perintah Sasori pada teman – temannya sambil berteriak..

Naruto berlari tanpa tujuan.. kemana ia harus berlari ?

_Hh..hh.. apapun yang kukatakan percuma.. hhh.. hhh.. semua hilang akal karena rasa benci dan takut.._

Nafasnya menjadi memburu.. tapi ia tetap berlari menuju tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi..

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? padahal pelakunya masih berkeliaran.._

Tiba – tiba Naruto melihat sebuah pintu darurat diujung koridor dan berlari menuju pintu tersebut dengan terburu – buru..

_Pintu darurat ! pokoknya, kalau bisa keluar.._

KLIK

Tetapi, ada sebuah pintu ruangan kamar terbuka di sebelah kanan, Naruto pun terkejut.. dan dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah pintu kemudian ia membukanya perlahan sambil mundur takut ada yang mengetahuinya..

KRIET

Pintu pun terbuka ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar entah milik siapa kemudian menutup pintunya dengan segera..

BLAM !

Di luar kamar kawanan Sasori sedang mencari – cari keberadaan Naruto.. jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang di balik pintu besar kamar itu.. tak ada satu orang pun berada di dalam ruangan..

"kamu lihat Naruto ?", tanya Sasori pada Lee..

Lee pun menjawab, "tidak, Tuan Sasori.."

Beberapa orang berlari menuju ruangan lain mencari keberadaan Naruto..

DAP DAP DAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Naruto dengan jelas.. Naruto semakin ketakutan dan mencari – cari tempat yang aman di kamar tersebut untuk bersembunyi.. dan penglihatannya berhenti di balik perapian..

Di luar.. mereka belum menemukan Naruto..

Shikamaru berbicara, "pasti ia tak sempat lari dari pintu darurat.."

Gaara berlari menuju Sasori sambil berteriak, "di sini juga tak ada !"

Di belakang tubuh Sasori ada sebuah pintu kamar.. kemudian ia membalikan tubuh menghadap pintu.. ia memegang gagang pintu, lalu..

GREEK

Ia membukanya.. saat di buka tak ada orang didalam.. semua terdiam dan hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.. sedikit gelap..

ZRRRRRSS

Suara hujan menggema di kamar tersebut.. wajah Sasori tak mengekspresikan apapun..

Lee buka mulut, "mungkin, di atas.. lari kekamarnya sendiri.."

Sasori terdiam dan memejamkan matanya menenangkan diri sambil menutup pintu..

BLAM

"ya, kalau begitu kita berpencar..", ujar Sasori dengan santai..

Naruto bersembunyi di samping perapian, suara mereka masih terdengar di luar sana..

"harus cepat dicari.. Naruto bermaksud menghabisi kita semua..", Sasori bicara lagi..

Inner Naruto sambil menyentuh tembok putih..

_Bukan ! bukan aku pelakunya !_

Naruto sedikit merunduk, raut wajahnya menjadi sayu dan lemas.. mengapa tak ada yang mempercayainya ?

_Jika ada bel itu.. Sasuke !_

Naruto memukul tembok dengan kesal sambil memejamkan matanya..

ZRRRRSS

Suara hujan menemaninya sendirian di sana.. di belakangnya terdapat jendela dan gorden putih yang besar.. tiba – tiba..

SRET

Ada tangan di balik kain gorden yang memegang gorden tersebut.. Naruto tidak menyadari.. 

...oOo... 

Di tempat lain..

Sasuke masih terbaring di lantai dingin rumah milik kepala sekolah..

Setengah kesadaran Sasuke pulih.. perlahan – lahan ia mendengar suara hujan..

Inner Sasuke..

_Hujan.. suara hujan ?_

Tiba – tiba ia terbangun sambil membelalakan kedua matanya, kesadarannya sepenuhnya telah pulih..

"HAH ! Naruto !", kepala belakangnya terasa begitu sakit, dan ia pun memegang belakang kepala bekas pukulan kepala sekolah dengan tangan kanan..

"duh... ssshh..", Sasuke meringis kesakitan..

Sasuke menutup sebelah matanya menahan sakit..

_Sial.. aku ceroboh.._

Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri dengan segenap kekuatannya sambil sedikit terhuyung – huyung.. suara nyaring berputar – putar di telinganya..

NGIING

_Sudah berapa lama ?_

Dengan tergopoh – gopoh ia berjalan menuju meja..

GREK

Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan menyangga diatas meja.. dia masih memikirkan keadaan Naruto..

_Naruto.._

ZRRRRRSS

Hujan tak berhenti.. lampu sampai sekarang tak menyala juga..

Disisi lain..

Naruto yang masih berada di tempat persembunyian semakin cemas.. ia mencari akal untuk bisa terbebas dari kawanan Sasori yang hendak menghakiminya..

_Di bawah beton.. tak mungkin lewat jendela.. tapi kalau begini terus, suatu saat akan di temukan.._

Naruto menengok kebelakang.. dan ia melihat ada sepasang kaki memakai sepatu berwarna putih di balik gorden yang tak menutupi kaki..

Naruto semakin takut dan membelalakan kedua matanya.. detak jantungnya semakin terasa sampai kepala..

DEG DEG

"si-siapa ? siapa itu ?", dengan nada berat Naruto bertanya..

KATS

Orang itu membuka gorden dan menampakan seluruh tubuhnya..

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK..

Naruto terkejut.. ia tak percaya melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar itu.. orang itu tersenyum.. memakai jubah yang Naruto lihat saat membunuh Kiba di hadapannya.. jadi, dia yang membunuh Kiba dan yang lainnya ?

Naruto berkata dan matanya melebar sambil mundur sedikit perlahan, "su-sudah kuduga.. Deidara.."

Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Naruto.. ternyata Deidara pelakunya ? Naruto tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak..

Deidara menyunggingkan senyuman yang manis sambil menutup kedua matanya..

"hmh.. Naruto, aku rindu padamu.. terima kasih, kau mau datang..", ujar Deidara..

Naruto menatap mata Deidara lekat – lekat, ada yang janggal..

"ma-masa sih ? masa ? t-tak mungkin..", tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat..

Seluruh pertanyaan bergelut di fikirannya, saat melihat matanya dengan baik.. ia menemukan suatu hal yang salah.. sebenarnya, ia Deidara atau bukan ? kalau bukan, ia ini siapa ? jawabannya masih misteri..

Prinsip yang selama ini Naruto lontarkan apakah benar ? dia tak pernah menyangka kalau pelakunya adalah Deidara yang polos.. mana mungkin Deidara setega itu.. yang ia tahu, Deidara adalah orang yang baik dan suka menolong.. Naruto bingung, ia tak tahu apa ia harus percaya atau tidak ?...

Masih tanda tanya besar kah...

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Wuuaahhh...

Shizu tak tahu ini fict termasuk kategori gore atau tidak.. hehehe *nyengir kuda*

Shizu TBC yahh.. tunggu next chap nya okay.. :D

Shizu tak akan bosan untuk bilang..

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYTHING THE SECRET**

Moshi – moshi..

Shizu kembali dengan chapter ke 4 nih..

Mari kita lanjutkan ya ceritanya..

Selamat membaca..

Happy reading~~

Enjoy~~..

...

...

**Rate T or M For Gore**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur**

DEIDARA ? ! ! ... 

...oOo... 

Kini Deidara berada berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang sedang bergetar hebat sambil membelalakan kedua matanya karena tak percaya kalau Deidara lah pelakunya..

Deidara melepas kuncir rambut yang dikenakannya, dan kemudian dia hendak melepas rambutnya.. Naruto terheran-heran melihat apa yang dilakukan Deidara.. dia ingin melepas rambutnya ?

Inner Naruto

_Apa yang ia lakukan ? ada apa dengan rambutnya ?_

Ternyata itu adalah wig ! Rambut yang asli menyembul terlihat jelas dan menampakkan warna kuning yang serupa dengan Naruto yang berbentuk seperti durian.. Dan Deidara mengarahkan jarinya pada bola matanya sendiri.. ia mengambil sesuatu dari matanya, ternyata itu adalah softlens.. mata yang memancarkan rasa kebencian berwarna merah menyala menatap mata shappire Naruto.. dibuangnya softlens tersebut ke sembarang tempat.. mengusap pipinya yang menimbulkan 3 garis di masing-masing pipi yang sudah ada sejak lahir dari bedak penyembunyi luka khusus.. lalu ia memasang senyuman, senyuman sinis yang ia berikan pada Naruto.. betapa terkejutnya Naruto, ternyata yang selama ini dia duga salah ! dia adalah pelaku dan dalang dari semua ini.. KYUUBI !

"k-kau bukan Deidara ? ! kau KYUUBI ! !", Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke arah wajah Kyuubi.. Naruto tidak percaya hal ini .. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab..

Naruto kembali bertanya, "KAKAK ! ! bu-bukankah kau sudah meninggal ? !"

GLUDUK GLUDUK GLUDUK

Suara gemuruh petir kembali hadir membuat hawa disekitar menjadi sedikit mencekam.. Kyuubi sedikit melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Naruto, namun Naruto melangkah mundur menghindarinya..

"apa maksudnya ? kakak masih hidup.. jadi yang itu ?", Naruto bertanya kembali..

Kyuubi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya..

Dia pun mulai bicara, "ya.. Deidara yang asli sudah meninggal.."

Naruto tersentak hebat mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi yang mencengangkannya..

"badan Deidara mirip denganku.. untuk menjadi dirinya, cukup meniru raut wajah, rambut, mata dan suaranya saja..", Kyuubi tersenyum puas..

"kakak yang membunuh Deidara ?", Naruto menahan ketakutannya..

"semuanya direncanakan untukmu.."

Kyuubi mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi selama ini..

"waktu itu.. sejak aku mendengar ibu bermaksud menjadikan mu pewaris perguruan ini, tapi bukan aku..."

Menggambarkan ketika Kushina sedang berbicara di telefon dengan seseorang yang membahas tentang pewaris perguruan miliknya, tetapi di balik pintu Kyuubi menguping dan bersembunyi mendengar pembicaraan Kushina yang membuatnya menjadi kesal pada Naruto juga Kushina.. kenapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi pewaris ?

"Ini kupersiapkan untuk menyiksamu dan ibu..", Kyuubi tersenyum lebar..

Naruto selangkah mundur, "hanya untuk itu ? hanya untuk itu kakak menewaskan Deidara dan yang lainnya ? !"

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto di letakkan pada dadanya sendiri.. dengan rasa takut dan heran yang bercampur ia berkata lagi sedikit berteriak pada Kyuubi, "bukankah kakak hidup bahagia di samping ibu ? ! aku sudah 10 tahun di adopsi dan tak di ijinkan untuk bertemu karena aku bukan anak kandung ibu !"

Kyuubi membelalakan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum sinis, "kau pikir begitu, ya ? baiklah, kukasih tahu sesuatu yang membuat Naruto gembira.."

Kyuubi memejamkan kedua matanya sembari merunduk lalu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "aku dan kamu adalah anak kandung ibu.."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi heran, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya..

_Eh ?_

"ibu mengijinkan kamu di adopsi supaya terpisah dariku ! ibu ingin melindungimu.." Kyuubi memasang tampang serius dan memicingkan matanya pada adik kandungnya sendiri..

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya..

"a-apa maksudmu ?", tanya Naruto..

Kyuubi menoleh ke arah lain kemudian sedikit mendongakan wajahnya ke atas lalu berbicara, "ibu sudah tahu.. ketika ayah mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. ibu tahu kalau kopi yang diminum ayah sebelum pergi, sudah kuberi obat tidur.."

Kembali Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya.. 

(FLASHBACK) 

Pagi hari yang cerah, di kediaman Namikaze.. berkumpullah 4 anggota keluarga di ruang tamu sedang berbincang-bincang bersama.. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, dan Naruto.. tumben sekali mereka berkumpul bersama..

"Naruto, hari ini kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang indah bagaimana ? kau mau ?" ajak Minato pada Naruto..

Naruto yang diajak begitu senang dan langsung mengiyakan, "wah ! tentu saja aku mau ayah !"

Kyuubi yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua merasa tak adil, hanya Naruto yang diajak .. Kyuubi memang sudah beranggapan bahwa ayahnya tak menyayangi dirinya begitupun ibunya..

Kyuubi punya ide, lalu ia angkat bicara, "aku akan membuatkan ayah kopi, aku permisi ke dapur.."

"wahh.. kau tahu saja kalau ayah sedang ingin minum kopi..", kata Minato senang..

Kyuubi pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur..

Sesampainya di dapur.. Kyuubi bergelut dengan fikirannya..

_Aku akan mencampur obat tidur ini ke dalam kopi ayah.._

Ia memegang sebuah botol kecil dan memasukkan ke dalam kopi yang telah ia buat sambil memasang senyum liciknya..

Kushina merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuubi..

_Tumben sekali ia ingin membuatkan kopi untuk ayah.. apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya ?_

"ayah.. ibu pergi ke belakang sebentar..", ujar Kushina pada Minato..

"baiklah.."

Kushina pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Minato di sofa.. Kushina bersembunyi di balik tembok mengintip apa yang sedang Kyuubi lakukan.. ternyata Kyuubi memasukkan obat tidur kedalam kopi, ia pun terkejut tetapi hanya diam saja..

Kyuubi pun telah selesai dan membalikkan tubuhnya.. ketika berbalik, ada kepala Kushina yang mengintip kemudian tiba-tiba ia pergi merasa keberadaannya diketahui oleh anak pertamanya itu.. Kyuubi tak mempermasalahkan Kushina, toh ia yakin bahwa ibunya tak kan berkata pada Minato.. memang keluarganya saat ini sedang tidak harmonis belakangan terakhir..

_Ibu ? pasti dia telah melihat apa yang kulakukan pada kopi tersebut.. aku tidak perduli.._

Kyuubi tersenyum dan melangkah menuju ruang tamu..

Sesampainya..

"ayah, kopinya sudah jadi.. silahkan di minum..", Kyuubi menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja..

"terima kasih Kyuubi..", senyum Minato..

Kemudian ia meminum kopi tersebut sampai habis.. Kyuubi yang duduk di samping Naruto tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang meneguk habis kopi campuran buatannya tersebut.. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari begitu juga Minato..

DRRTT... DRRTT...

Suara handphone Minato bergetar dan berbunyi di dalam saku celananya.. Minato pun mengambil lalu melihat layar HP nya.. ternyata ada yang menelfon..

"halo ? apa sekarang ? baiklah aku akan segera kesana.."

KLIK

Minato mematikan telefonnya..

"Naruto, jalan-jalannya ditunda dulu ya.. ayah ada urusan penting saat ini.. jadi ayah harus menemui pertemuan penting ini.. ayah minta maaf..", kata Minato pada Naruto..

Naruto pun menjawab dengan sedikit kecewa, "ya tidak apa-apa ayah..", kemudian ia tersenyum..

Minato bersiap-siap lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya dan melaju pergi..

_Pasti obat itu sebentar lagi bereaksi.._

Kata Kyuubi yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang telah berlalu.. Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya menatap heran..

"kakak ? kenapa ?", tanya Naruto heran..

"ah ! tidak apa-apa..", Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya.. "ayo kita masuk..", ia merangkul pundak Naruto dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu..

Di perjalanan.. ayah yang sedang menyetir merasakan sedikit pening dikepalanya dan matanya menjadi berat untuk dibuka.. memang ia telah menguap berkali-kali.. ternyata obat pemberian Kyuubi telah bereaksi..

"hoaamm.. aduh aku mengantuk sekali.."

Dan pada akhirnya Minato tertidur, mobil pun lepas kendali menuju jurang .. kemudian mobil menabrak palang pembatas dan terjun ke dalam jurang, terguling-guling lalu mobil tersebut terbakar dan meledak.. Minato meninggal seketika.. dan ramai orang-orang berdatangan melihat kejadian itu..

Di rumah..

Telefon rumah berbunyi.. Kushina bergegas menghampiri telefon kemudian mengangkat..

_Kushina : Halo ? dengan kediaman Namikaze.. dengan siapa ? _

_Polisi : kami dari kepolisian.. apa benar ini istri pak Namikaze ?_

_Kushina : ya benar.. ada apa pak ?_

_Polisi : suami anda tewas.._

Kushina terdiam dan membelalakan matanya, menjatuhkan gagang telefon ke lantai dan air mata mengalir di pipi mulusnya..

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan ibu ikut menangis, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum.. 

(FLASHBACK END) 

"selama ini aku benci padamu..", Kyuubi menatap sinis pada Naruto..

Jari Naruto menyentuh bibirnya yang bergetar..

Kyuubi melanjutkan, "ayah tak suka padaku.. ibu juga.. walaupun sudah terpisah, ibu terus saja memikirkanmu.. surat dari keluarga Namikaze di baca berulang-ulang sambil menangis..", Kyuubi semakin menjadi emosi.. "akhirnya kucuri sepucuk surat dan kuketahui di mana kau tinggal ! bukan hanya ayah dan ibu, aku juga tak rela perguruan ini menjadi milikmu ! lalu kusabotase perguruan dengan cara seperti ini !"

Itulah alasan mengapa Kyuubi membunuh yang lainnya.. sebenarnya ia lah yang menginginkan perguruan ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya..

"kondisinya mendukung, Deidara mirip denganku.. Grup Sasori yang bertingkah seperti tuan muda.. lalu kamu datang hanya dengan telefon seperti itu.. hmmppfftt " Kyuubi menahan tawa dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan sambil memejamkan matanya..

Lalu ia menatap kembali Naruto, "kau tahu Naruto ? untuk membalas dendam kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi, kamu menghabisi anak-anak kelas.. lalu bunuh diri !"

Kyuubi menodongkan sebilah pisau ke arah Naruto.. sontak Naruto terkejut dan matanya menjadi melebar menatap ujung pisau tajam yang telah di pakai Kyuubi untuk membunuh orang-orang yang dianggapnya adalah pengganggu hidupnya.. Kyuubi kini telah di selimuti dendam yang amat besar.. mata dan hatinya telah buta hanya karena menginginkan warisan perguruan milik keluarganya.. sudah tidak ada kebaikan di dalam diri Kyuubi sekarang.. dia sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam lautan kebencian..

Inner Naruto

_Aku tak percaya.. semuanya hanya sandiwara ? ia menjebakku.. hanya untuk menyiksa kepala sekolah.. wajah yang diselimuti oleh kebencian ini adalah kakak.._

Naruto benar-benar tak percaya.. Kyuubi setega itu berbuat keji..

_Aku tak mau percaya !_

DRAP

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berlari menuju pintu meninggalkan Kyuubi..

KLIK

Naruto membuka pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa ada Sasori di hadapannya kini..

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludah paksa menatap wajah tampan Sasori yang juga balik menatap dirinya.. dan kaki Naruto tak bisa dikendalikan sehingga menabrak tubuh Sasori..

"GYAAA !", Naruto memejamkan mata dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya..

Dia pun jatuh terduduk ke belakang..

BRAK !

"rupanya disini..", Sasori yang sedari tadi mencari Naruto akhirnya menemukannya..

Naruto semakin panik dan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang tarjadi sebenarnya..

"Sasori, dengarlah ! pelakunya bukan aku ! pelakunya.."

Kata-kata Naruto terhenti oleh Sasori..

"Kyuubi, 'kan ? aku sudah tahu..", Sasori menggenggam sebuah pisau di tangan kirinya..

Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraan, "apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi ternyata benar.. semula aku tak percaya.. tapi sekarang.. kau dimasuki roh Kyuubi yang sudah meninggal.."

Sasori masih menganggap Kyuubi telah meninggal, padahal dia masih hidup..

Tuan muda Sasori hendak menghunuskan pisaunya pada Naruto.. Naruto ketakutan dan berteriak panik..

"JANGAN, SASORI ! !"

Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melebar melihat Sasori yang menatap kosong ke arahnya.. ada darah yang keluar dari mulut Sasori.. ternyata ada Kyuubi di belakang tubuh Sasori..

"terima kasih.. peranmu sudah selesai, Tuan Sasori..", ucap Kyuubi dengan senyum andalannya.. sedangkan Sasori membelalakan matanya..

ZLAP

Kyuubi mencabut pisaunya yang menancap tepat di belakang leher Sasori.. begitu dalam sehingga tenggorokan Sasori pun ikut tertancap..

Tubuh Sasori menjadi ringan dan ambruk ke lantai dan menimbulkan suara debaman keras..

BRUK !

Naruto hanya dapat berteriak kencang sambil menutup kedua telinganya, "GYAAAA ! !"

Sasori meninggal seketika dengan keadaan tubuh tengkurap..

Kyuubi menancapkan kembali pisau tersebut pada punggung Sasori dan merobek daging sehingga darah segar muncrat pada wajahnya sendiri.. Naruto yang melihat aktifitas Kyuubi tak dapat tinggal diam.. dia benar-benar menjadi psikopat sekarang..

Segera Naruto menghampiri Kyuubi dan menghentikan kelakuan Kyuubi dengan memegang tangan Kyuubi dengan erat..

"hentikan ! sudah, hentikan !", Naruto berteriak..

Tetapi tenaga Kyuubi lebih besar daripada Naruto.. dia menepis pertahanan Naruto dan mendorongnya sampai punggung Naruto menabrak tembok..

DUAK ! BRAK !

"betul, Naruto.. kamu yang terakhir.. kamu akan bunuh diri.. dengan menanggung dosa sebagai pembunuh.."

Kyuubi mencabut pisau dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang sedang terjepit.. Naruto hanya dapat berdiri dan memojokan dirinya pada tembok yang berada di belakang dirinya..

"kak..", Naruto semakin ketakutan.. apalagi menatap wajah menyeramkan Kyuubi..

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit mengangkat pisau yang di genggamnya tersebut..

Inner Naruto

_Ia serius.. aku mau di bunuh !_

Hanya dapat memejamkan mata kemudian mengalihkan wajah.. Naruto sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat ini.. lemah, Naruto memang lemah..

TRIING

Ujung pisau memantulkan cahaya yang sudah berlumuran darah berbau amis itu.. Kyuubi benar-benar serius akan membunuh Naruto dan akan menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah vital Naruto yaitu jantung..

Apakah Naruto akan mati ? adakah yang akan menolong dirinya yang sedang terjebak oleh seorang psikopat keji yaitu kakak kandungnya sendiri ?

...

... 

**To Be Continued**

Wuuaahhh...

Shizu tak tahu ini fict termasuk kategori gore atau tidak.. hehehe *nyengir kuda*

Shizu TBC yahh.. tunggu next chap nya okay.. :D

Shizu tak akan bosan untuk bilang..

REVIEW... REVIEW...


	5. Chapter 5

**EVERYTHING THE SECRET**

Moshi – moshi..

Shizu kembali dengan chapter ke 5 nih..

Mari kita lanjutkan ya ceritanya.. ini adalah episode terakhir ..

Selamat membaca..

Happy reading~~

Enjoy~~..

...

...

**Rate T or M For Gore**

**OC, OOC, Miss Typo, EYD ancur**

"HENTIKAN !"

Tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan dari arah yang berlawanan.. ternyata itu adalah suara Sasuke yang menggema keseluruh ruangan tersebut.. berdirilah Sasuke di ambang pintu sambil memegang kuat gagang pintu dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran yang amat sangat besar.. dibukanya pintu dengan debaman keras.. dan suara Sasuke itulah yang membuat aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi terhenti seketika.. Naruto menoleh juga Kyuubi yang beralih menatap menuju kediaman Sasuke.. darah Naruto berdesir dengan cepat.. Kyuubi menatap kosong pada Sasuke..

_Kenapa ia tahu kami disini ? !_

Ucap Kyuubi dalam hati..

Bergegas Sasuke berlari menuju mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya pada Kyuubi yang sedang mematung menghadap dirinya.. dengan cepat Sasuke memegang tangan kanan Kyuubi..

ZREG !

"akhh !", teriak Kyuubi merasakan sakit di tangan kanannya akibat genggaman Sasuke yang begitu keras..

BRUK !

Didorongnya tubuh Kyuubi oleh Sasuke hingga tersungkur jatuh ke belakang.. Kyuubi pun meringis kesakitan pada bokongnya yang menghantam lantai..

"SASUKE !", Naruto berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya..

Sasukepun membalas pelukan.. kemudian melepas, "Naruto, kau tak apa-apa ? !"

Tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke terasa sakit, ternyata memar di kepalanya karena pukulan ibu kepala sekolah masih terasa sakitnya, menimbulkan desahan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan pada mulutnya sambil memejamkan kedua mata..

"ssshh.. uhh..", ringis Sasuke sambil menyentuh kepalanya di bagian yang terasa sakit..

Naruto menjadi bertambah khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini.. keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya..

"Sasuke, kamu terluka ?", kata Naruto sambil memegang lengan Sasuke..

"tak apa, hanya lecet.."

Sasuke langsung berdiri di depan Naruto menghadap Kyuubi yang masih terduduk di lantai.. direntangkannya tangan kirinya di hadapan Naruto, seolah sedang ingin melindungi diri Naruto..

"kau bisa keluar dari pintu darurat tingkat 2.. cepat panggil polisi !", suruh Sasuke dengan berteriak pada Naruto..

Naruto terkejut atas apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan.. tapi ia sedikit ragu.. Naruto tidak mau meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian bersama manusia laknat itu..

"tapi.."

Sasuke langsung memotong, "cepat pergi !"

Sasuke menoleh sedikit menghadap Naruto.. kemudian menatap dan menghadap Kyuubi kembali..

Ia bicara pada Kyuubi memberitahukan suatu hal, "kau tak tahu, ya ? Naruto mempercayaimu.. walaupun tak disukai, ia tetap bertekad mengusut kematianmu.. bagaimana perasaan Naruto..."

ZREG

Kepalanya kembali terasa sakit, Sasuke memjamkan matanya menahan.. namun tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan kedua lututnya menubruk lantai..

BRUK !

Dengan sigap Kyuubi langsung mengambil pisau yang terpental saat Sasuke menjatuhkannya.. Naruto menyadari gerak gerik Kyuubi dan langsung berteriak..

"SASUKE ! ! KYUUBI JANGAAAN ! !"

Kyuubi pun bangkit berdiri, Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke..

Inner Naruto

_Jangan ! hentikan ! takkan kuizinkan Sasuke dilukai.. oleh siapapun ! !_

Setelah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Kyuubi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, sekarang ia yang akan melindungi Sasuke dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia miliki..

Sasuke yang terduduk di belakang Naruto sambil tangan menyentuh kepalanya yang memar berkata, "bodoh ! minggir, Naruto !"

"TIDAK !", kata Naruto penuh penekanan..

Ia melanjutkan perkataannya, kini keringat turun kembali.. "jangan apa-apakan Sasuke !"

Naruto menatap tajam dengan serius pada Kyuubi.. Kyuubi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto pun terkejut dan membelalakan kedua mata..

Tangan Kyuubi menjadi bergetar.. ia merunduk melihat ke arah pisau yang ia genggam dengan rasa kecewa..

"mengapa ? mengapa hanya kamu yang bisa mendapatkannya ? ayah, ibu, juga perguruan ini.. lalu orang yang mencintaimu.."

Kyuubi diam sejenak, menggenggam erat pisau tersebut.. menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal.. lalu ia kembali berbicara..

"Naruto.. SEBAIKNYA KAU ..."

Wajah Kyuubi menjadi berubah, mengekspresikan kemarahan juga emosinya.. dinaikkannya pisau ke atas, hendak melayangkan pisau itu pada Naruto.. rasa bencinya menjadi meluap-luap tak terkendali..

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Sedangkan Naruto membalas memeluk Sasuke dengan takut sambil berteriak..

"GYYAAA ! !"

Mata Kyuubi menjadi nanar, Sasuke pun terkejut memandang wajah seram Kyuubi yang sedang diluputi kebencian..

Tapi tiba-tiba..

DOOOR ! !

Kyuubi tertembak tepat di arah jantungnya.. dan darahpun muncrat kemana-mana..

CROOTT !

BRUUKK !

Tubuh Kyuubi menjadi terdorong ke belakang dan terlentang.. namun wajahnya menoleh ke kiri menghantam lantai dan terseret menimbulkan luka dan kulit yang terkelupas.. wajahnya pun menjadi rusak setengah seperti rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ia meninggal dan wajahnya rusak.. timbul darah yang menyembul keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya.. baju yang ia kenakan pun menjadi terkontaminasi warna merah darah yang pekat keluar dari dalam tubuhnya..

Sasuke dan Naruto yang terduduk menatap kaget pada jasad Kyuubi yang sudah tak bernyawa.. lutut mereka berdua menjadi lemas.. dan mereka berdua pun terduduk lemah.. jantung berdegup kencang, keringat dingin berjatuhan, dan tubuh menjadi bergetar.. mereka tak menyangka bahwa Kyuubi akan di tembak mati..

Siapa pelakunya ? siapa yang telah menembak mati Kyuubi ?

Mereka menoleh ke belakang.. ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar.. ada sesosok wanita anggun terbalutkan baju putih rapih juga rambut yang panjang berwarna merah tergerai indah sambil membawa sniper yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul di ujungnya..

Kushina.. ya, dialah yang telah menembak Kyuubi.. Kushina menatap Sasuke dan Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi.. sedangkan mereka berdua terkejut memandang Kushina..

_Mengapa ? sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga ibu kepala sekolah membunuh anak kandungnya sendiri ?_

Itulah kata hati Naruto begitu juga Sasuke..

KLOTAK !

Dijatuhkannya senapan yang di bawa oleh Kushina tersebut ke lantai..

TUK TUK...

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu high heels milik Kushina yang berwarna putih polos.. Kushina melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju anak sulungnya yang sudah tak bernyawa..

Setelah sampai, ia berlutut dan menyentuh pipi sebelah kanan Kyuubi yang masih mulus tak seperti yang sebelahnya lagi..

Raut wajah Kushina perlahan berubah, "Kyuubi.."

Air matanya pun akhirnya jatuh tak terbendung..

"maaf, ya.. sudah tak ada yang bisa ibu lakukan.."

Kushina berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi merapat pada tubuhnya.. tak dapat menahan tangis.. Sasuke menatap prihatin, dan Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan sambil memasang raut wajah sedihnya..

"sudah tak ada... hiks.."

Isakan tangis mulai terdengar ke seluruh ruangan itu..

Kemudian Kushina memeluk dalam anak yang sebenarnya ia sayangi.. persepsi Kyuubi salah, Kushina menyayangi kedua anaknya..

Kembali Kushina menyebut nama Kyuubu.. "Kyuubi.."

Naruto yang melihat tak bisa menahan air matanya..

TES... TES..

Air mata Naruto terjatuh hangat.. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang menangis, lalu menatap ke arah ibu kepala sekolah..

"bu Uzumaki.. anda sudah tahu semuanya dari semula, bukan ? kenapa...", ujar Sasuke..

Kushina menghentikan tangisannya.. "saya langsung tahu, mayat itu bukan Kyuubi.. juga siapapun dia, Kyuubi yang melakukannya..", sambil tetap memeluk Kyuubi..

Sebenarnya jasad yang diduga bukanlah Kyuubi, melainkan Deidara.. Kyuubi merubah penampilan Deidara menjadi dirinya yang sudah meninggal lalu merusak wajah Deidara kemudian membuangnya, tapi ia tak pernah menyadari bahwa Kushina mengetahui perbuatan kejinya itu.. Kushina hanya mengambil tindakan diam..

Kushina berkata lagi, "tapi tak mungkin mengakui ada pembunuh di dalam keluarga Namikaze..perguruan Konoha adalah segalanya bagi saya.. dan itu tak dapat dipungkiri.. tapi saya sayang pada Naruto, juga Kyuubi.. itulah yang sesungguhnya.."

Lagi.. Kushina kembali berlinangan air mata sambil menatap Sasuke..

Sasuke dan Naruto membulatkan kedua mata melihat Kushina..

Inner Naruto

_Siapapun dapat meraih kasih sayang.. tapi hanya menanam rasa benci.._

Air mata Naruto ikut menetes lagi..

Tiba-tiba Kushina menghentikan tangisannya.. dan memejamkan mata, menaruh perlahan tubuh Kyuubi di lantai, "saya akan pangiil polisi.."

CRIK

Ia mengambil kembali senapan yang ia jatuhkan tadi.. dan berdiri bangkit membelakangi mereka berdua.. lalu menoleh dan berkata..

"maaf.. bila ada kamu.. Naruto tak apa-apa, 'kan ?", ucapnya pada Sasuke..

Sasuke terkejut kemudian mengangguk lemah..

_Bu kepala sekolah.._

Akhirnya kushina pun pergi berlalu membawa senapan..

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang lebih mungil dari dirinya dengan erat yang membuat Naruto terkejut..

GYUT

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menangis di pelukan hangat Sasuke yang selalu menjadi tameng penjaga hidupnya..

DOOOOR

Suara senapan kembali menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang gelap di perguruan konoha..

Tangan Naruto terasa begitu sangat lemas.. Naruto bicara dalam hati..

_Kami tak bisa mencegahnya.. tak bisa mencegahnya.._

...oOo...

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Di pagi hari yang cerah ditemani burung-burung yang bercengkrama ria dan berkicau juga berterbangan kesana kemari dengan riang.. tak lupa angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi menambah suasana menjadi bertambah sejuk dan damai.. sudah tak ada lagi tragedi berdarah, semuanya telah berakhir sampai disini.. semoga..

Didepan gerbang perguruan Konoha.. berdiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling berhadapan.. Naruto akan keluar dari perguruan ini, meninggalkan kenangan yang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam memorinya.. mengubur segalanya.. pergi menuju pada kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari kemarin..

"ayolah, Naruto.. ibu dan orang tua angkatmu sudah menunggu..", kata Sasuke..

Naruto menatap ke arah gedung perguruan yang indah nan megah sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket yang ia kenakan, "ya.."

Angin berhembus pelan.. melambaikan rambut indah Naruto..

_Perguruan Konoha.. ketika datang, kupikir ini istananya.. ada pula gadis yang menanggap ini penjara yang indah.. sekarang.. terlihat seperti lambang kematian.._

Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto dan memanggilnya khawatir..

"Naruto.."

"tak apa, kok.. aku tak apa-apa..", ujar Naruto sedikit merunduk..

Teridam sejenak kemudian ia lanjutkan kembali, "mungkin ini tak dapat kulupakan walau bertahun-tahun lamanya.. berulang-ulang kali aku akan ingat peristiwa ini.. dan mungkin akan tersiksa.." lalu Naruto memasang senyuman sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, "tapi.. tak apa-apa, kok ! kan ada Sasuke.."

Sasuke terdiam sambil membalas senyuman Naruto dengan lembut..

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pergi meninggalkan gedung tersebut sambil Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto, dan kepala Naruto bersandar pada bahu Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.. mereka berdua memejamkan mata menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing..

Roh-roh mereka yang sudah meninggal pun bergentayangan di sekitar perguruan..

Akhirnya pepohonan tumbuh, hijau mengubur segalanya.. suatu saat.. kepahitan akan diselubungi oleh bayangan..

...

...

**The End**

Wuuaahhh...

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fict gore pertamaku .. yeeeiiiyy ! !  
>*lompat-lompat sambil bawa pom-pom kegirangan*<p>

Hehe terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mendukung dan selalu setia membaca fict ku ini ya.. :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu..

Bertemu lagi di fict lain Shizu ya..

Jaa ne...

With Love


End file.
